FNaF 2nd Person: Risking It
by FoxyTheFriendlyPirate
Summary: A FNaF 2nd person thingy that I just randomly thought of. Its pretty much just the reader, you, in the game, but with a few choices. Each night is a chapter, so... Try to survive the first night, at least .FNaF belongs to Scott Cawthon. You belong to...well...whoever you belong to. Writing belongs to moi
1. Prologue

You had decided to take up an after school job. As you were surfing the internet for jobs, an old ad came up. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Night guard needed" "Hm. Why not? I remember that place. Seemed calm enough" you thought aloud.

*Night of job*

You arrived early, at about 11:45. As you walked in, a man who seemed...jittery hurried out and bumped you. "Hey man, watch it! No need to be in such a hurry". Only when you said that did he notice you.

"Uh...w-who are you?"

"New nightguard. Why?"

"Oh god. I'm begging you, if you value your life and sanity, DON'T GO IN THERE."

He looked serious. He also looked kinda like he was nuts.

"Dude, its my first day. Not calling quits already."

"Uh...okay...just take this." he said as he handed you a small slip of paper.

"If you need advice, call me. My name is Mike Schmidt."

"Um...okay, I guess."

"Good luck on your first night. You might need it."

What's that supposed to mean?!


	2. Night 1

You walked past the stage, only glancing at the animatronics. Walking into the office, it was a mess, like someone left in a panic. There was a small monitor, a power bar, a clock, and a few plushies.

"Well, might as well clean up first. I do have 15 minutes till I have to start"

*Start of shift*

'ring ring ring'

"Hello? Hello?"

"Yeah, hello."

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night."_

"Aww, how sweet of you." you said sarcastically

"_.__Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"_

"Sounds good to me."

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Well isn't that lovely!"

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."_

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Well that just sounds nice. Let's take a look at those cameras, then"

You pulled up the cameras and saw that everyone was still at stage.

"This will be easy"

*A few minutes later*

"WHERE IS BONNIE WHERE IS BONNIE OH SH*T OH SH*T OH SH*T"

"Oh there he is."

Bonnie had moved into the back room, where all the spare masks were.

You were starting to feel a little nervous now.

Checking the lights, you saw Chika was at the door.

"OH MY GOD WHEN DID YOU MOVE?!"

*door slam noises*

"Ha...ha….I can make it...its 5 am...I can make it…"

*10 minutes later*

"MOVE QUICKER YOU STUPID CLOCK"

Checking the cams again, you saw Bonnie in the hallway by your office.

"Well hello fluffy bunny!"

*ding dong ding dong*

"HOLY CRAP I MADE IT THANK GOD"

*That night*

"What do do next...I won't be able to sleep, I know that. Maybe I should call that Mike guy..."

Go to chapter 3 to call Mike!

Go to chapter 4 to say "Screw it, he was creepy. I got this."


	3. Calling Mike, night 2

"I might as well call him. He might be able to help me."

Pulling the slip of paper out of your pocket, you grabbed your cell phone and dialed the number.

"H-hello?"

"Heya, its _. You know, the new night guard?"

"Oh yeah! I was kinda worried you wouldn't call. I managed to leave the first voicemail for you, but the other ones were erased when I panicked."

"Well that's helpful"

"But that's why I had you call me. So I can tell you what else you need to know."

"Then lets get this going."

"Well, first thing you need to know is that if you don't check on Pirate Cove, you're dead. Foxy comes running down the hallway. It's also if you check it too often."

"That's just awesome." you said sarcastically.

"Uh...Freddy will only go after you when the lights go out...usually. He can go through both sides while Chika can only go in right and Bonnie can only go in left."

"Good to know."

*A few minutes later*

"Uhh, that should be it. Good luck on your second night."

"Thanks man. If it goes well I'll call you again."

*Shift time!*

First thing you did when you walked in was pick up the monitor.

Everything looked normal, so you took a minute to make sure you stayed calm.

"Alright. Mike gave us advice. We can do this."

Checking the cams again, you saw that Chika and Bonnie already moved.

"Hyper today, huh"

*A few minutes later*

With Chika messing around in the kitchen and Bonnie making out with the masks, you took a minute to check on Freddy and Foxy.

Foxy had started to peek his head out of the curtain, Freddy was just creeping on the stage.

"Everything looks okay. It might be calm tonight,"

Oh, you were so wrong.

*4 am power 42%*

"BONNIE GO AWAY QUIT STALKING ME"

It was hectic. Bonnie was creeping at the door and eating up power. Chika was in the bathrooms. Kinda odd, as you were pretty sure that animatronics had no need to pee.

Anyways, let's get back to the story.

Bonnie made it almost impossible to get through the night. He never left your door.

"At least Chika is staying in her corner…"

*ding dong ding dong*

"Oh thank god. I guess its a good thing I called Mike."


	4. Night 2 (No call with Mike)

you were checking on Bonnie and Chika, the Freddy, you heard footsteps running down the hall. You closed both doors and heard a crash.

"What the hell…"

*4 am 13%*

Both doors were closed. All that was happening was Bonnie and Chika eating up power.

When Bonnie finally left, you heard footsteps running down the hall again. You got there too late.

***SKREEE***

"NOOOO"

* * *

**So you just died. If you wanna continue, go call Mike then read on! :D**


	5. Night 3

After your shift you called Mike again.

"Heya, its _ again. I actually did pretty good last night. Didn't die. Thanks to your advice."

"Oh, that's great! I'm glad I could help."

"I was thinking, maybe today we could get together to talk more."

"Sounds good to me."

*Later that day*

You two met up at a small cafe near Freddy's.

"Heya _!"

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good."

You saw that Mike was a jittery person, even when not having just come back from Freddy's.

"So how long have you been working there?"

"Um..only about a week. I'm the only guard who would stay there."

*About an hour later*

Mike looked at his watch.

"Oh crap, gotta get ready for the shift. Lost track of time. It was good talking to you!"

"You too."

*Shift time!*

You walked into your office and felt more..at ease then the other times you were there.

"Heh, maybe talking with Mike did me some good."

*2 am 87%*

Foxy had just started to peek his head out of the curtain, and Bonnie and Chika were both in the party room.

"I wonder why Freddy doesn't move much. Maybe he likes me."

*4 am 23%*

At around 3 am both Bonnie and Chika decided to visit you. They just sat there at the doors.

At one point Bonnie moved back into the corner.

Then you heard footsteps.

"OH F*CK NO"

You leapt towards the door and closed it just in time.

*ding dong ding dong*

"WOO"

* * *

**So whaddya guys think? Mike as love interest? I dunno.**


	6. Night 4

As you walked home you thought of how seeing Mike... motivated you.

"Nah, I can't _like_ like him. He was just helping me. Its thanks to him I haven't, ya know, died?"

As soon as you got home, you called Mike again.

"Heya, it's _ again. I actually did really good this shift. Thanks to your advice."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Wanna get together to talk before your shift again? It was fun."

"Oh, sure!"

*The next day*

You two met at the small cafe once again.

As you talked, Mike looked genuinely happy. Maybe you DID _l__ike_ like him. He wasn't too bad looking, and he was really nice.

It felt like the time went _too_ quickly.

Before you knew it, once again Mike looked at his watch and said he had to go.

"It was great talking to you, _. See ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya later"

*Shift time! Mwa ha ha!*

As you walked in, once again you felt at ease.

"Huh. Maybe talking to Mike is helping me in more than one way."

As you checked over the cams, you saw that both Bonnie and Chika had already moved. Both were in the party room.

"Welp, as long as I make sure they STAY there, I should be good!"

*2 am 67%*

Foxy was starting to peek his head out of the curtains, Chika was at your door, and Bonnie was trying to take selfies in the back room cam.

When you checked the stage cam, you saw something...new.

You saw a close-up of some fuzzy Fazbear face.

"Uh...is Freddy actually doing something for once? This might be harder than I thought."

*4 am 23%*

"I'm not sure I can last another 2 hours with how much power I have left."

Both Bonnie and Chika were at your doors, and Foxy had tried more than once to get to you.

Freddy had not moved from the stage yet, but you weren't sure about him anymore.

For the fifth time that night, you heard footsteps running down the hall.

Leaping to the controls, you managed to close the door in time. You heard the familiar thud of Foxy slamming against the door, trying to break it down.

You tried to remember them being...harmless when you were little.

It was hard.

*5 am 6%*

You were hoping none of them would stop by now. The power wouldn't be able to take you using the doors again.

Flicking on the lights, you saw Chika at your door. Again.

"M-maybe I can make it..."

Then the power went off.

You looked at the doors. In the left door you saw two big blue eyes.

"Huh, so you do move sometimes."

You prayed that Freddy would spare you a few more minutes so you could get through the night.

You heard a faint song playing. You remembered it from when you were little. It was Toreador.

Then the clock rang.

*ding dong ding dong*

* * *

**So how did I do on the lovey-dovey parts? Not used to writing those, so feedback is very appreciated!**

**I would also like more ideas for other choices I could put in. Just PM me! I would love to be able to put your ideas in!**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Oh, and I had an idea. Remember the first choice and if you didn't call Mike you died? Think maybe I should continue from that choice in another story?**


	7. Night 5

You once again called Mike to let him know you were fine.

"Hey Mike! It's _ again. Last night was kinda a close call. The power ran out."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess Freddy wanted me to live."

"I'm glad you're okay. Want to get together at the little cafe before my shift again?"

"Sure!"

*later*

You met up with Mike again at the small cafe.

When you talked with him, you could see care in his eyes. Maybe he kinda liked you too.

Maybe he loved you.

Once more he looked at his watch and had to leave, You hated this part.

You could see he did, too.

You waved goodbye and went home to grab the stuff for your shift.

When you next looked at the clock, it was midnight.

"Time for work."

As you walked into the pizzeria, you saw the doors to the office closed. You walked over and knocked.

"Mike? You in there?"

"_-_? I-is my shift already o-over?"

He opened the doors.

"Yeah. You okay? You look...spooked."

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine."

Mike slowly got up from the chair in the office and walked out. He stopped in the doorway and looked at you.

"Be careful. I don't wanna lose you."

He bent down and pressed his lips to yours.

It felt magical. Like fireworks were going off between the two of you.

Now you knew. He _did_ love you.

He walked out, leaving you there in what felt like eternal bliss.

You slowly walked into the office, feeling more courage than you ever had before.

You quickly switched between cams and checked on the the animatronics. No one had moved yet.

You sat back at thought of what had Mike so spooked when you saw him.

Then you saw something.

The kitchen cam started flashing.

You saw animatronics.

A bunny like Bonnie, a Freddy, but you saw no Chika.

Then the pictures stopped. You only saw the bunny, and he was really damaged.

He started moving closer and closer towards you.

You quickly moved out of that cam before you saw any more.

As the night went on, you thought more about what just happened.

What was that? You remembered hearing about a golden bear, but you had never heard about a golden bunny animatronic.

He looked really old...maybe he was from when the place first started.

"Maybe I'll talk to Mike about it later. He would know."

*4 am 46%*

As the night went on, Freddy started moving. He was in the bathrooms last time you had checked.

"Looks like someone is perky now."

You suddenly heard a voice whisper in your ear.

"**_It's me..._**"

You jumped back and turned around.

Nothing was there.

Absolutely nothing.

"...maybe I just imagined it..."

As you thought about everything that happened, the clock slowly turned to 6.

*ding dong ding dong*

"Looks like I'm outta here."

* * *

**I'm proud of myself for those FNaF 3 references.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Don't just favourite and run! Leave a comment! I love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 7

That day, you and Mike met up at the small cafe once again before he had to go to work.

You told him about the golden bunny and the voice.

He looked surprised, like he thought he went crazy that night.

"A-are you sure you saw it too, _?"

"Positive. Is that what had you so spooked last night?"

"uh...m-maybe?"

"Maybe? Come on Mike, tell!"

"Alright, I did see it. And I heard the voice. I was...terrified. I was reluctant to tell you because I didn't want you to think I'm weak..."

"Weak? How could you be weak? You were the reason I survived. I'm still here and breathing because of _you._"

"You really think that...I'm the reason?"

"Of course."

You stood up and pressed your lips to his.

"Pretty sure it's time for your shift."

You walked towards your house, looking back at him. He looked kinda surprised.

*Shift time! Woohoo!*

As you walked in for the last night, once again the doors were closed.

"Mike, shift is over. You're safe now."

The doors opened to reveal a spooked Mike.

"You're fine, Mike. That was the last day. You're okay now."

You walked over to hug him and walk him out.

Once you got to his car, he leaned down and kissed you.

"Be safe, okay _?"

"I'll be fine. I promise."

He got into his car and drove away.

You walked back into the pizzeria for your own shift. As you sat down and picked up the monitor, you saw Freddy was gone. You flipped to the other cams to see him in the corner by your office. You quickly closed the door before he would be able to get in.

"Someone seems to be hyper tonight. Hope it doesn't get too bad."

You checked both lights and put down the monitor. You waited a moment, to conserve power, checked the lights, then picked up the monitor again. Freddy had moved to the bathrooms, Chika was in the kitchen, and Bonnie was in the corner. Foxy looked like he wouldn't move just yet.

Once again you checked the lights and set down the monitor.

Something different happened.

You saw a flash of Freddy's face.

**_"It's me..." _**

You jumped and spun around, just to see nothing.

There was absolutely nothing there.

"M-maybe they're just trying to trick me.'

Shakily, you checked the lights and picked up the monitor. Freddy had moved back into the corner and you didn't see Bonnie anymore.

You leaped towards the right door and closed it before a certain fuzzy bear could get in.

Then you checked the left light, only to see Bonnie lurking in the doorway. You quickly closed that door, too.

"Crap. They've got be cornered."

You looked around for the little screen that showed how much power you had left, and it showed 57%.

"Ugh, I hope those two don't plan on staying long."

Checking the lights, you saw Bonnie had moved. You didn't wanna take a chance with Freddy, as you knew you wouldn't be able to see him in the doorway with the lights. Mike had warned you that it would get harder as the week went on.

As you checked the cams, you saw Freddy once again in the bathrooms and Bonnie still lurking out of sight, in front of the door.

You checked the lights and put down the monitor.

Turning around to look more around the office, you saw there was enough space behind you for a large person to lurk.

Maybe even an animatronic.

Making a mental note to check back there, you picked up the monitor again.

Chika was finally done messing around in the kitchen and was now sitting in the party room in front of the stage. Freddy was still switching between the corner and the bathrooms, while Bonnie had moved into the backstage area.

As the night progressed, they all seemed to want to be near you more. Like little kids wanting to be with their mom.

Maybe they _were_ little kids.

Maybe the stories about this place were true.

About children being lured in and murdered.

About someone being brained by one of them.

Maybe it _was_ true. Maybe they didn't know any better. Maybe they thought it was all a game. So many 'maybe's. You wish you knew what was really going on. What had happened to those poor kids, if the stories were true.

So many things that were never found out. I don't even know. After all, I'm just a simple narrator.

Enough talking to myself, let's get back to you.

Once again you picked up the small monitor and checked where Freddy, Chika, and Bonnie were. Freddy was still peeking into the camera in the hall corner, Bonnie was in the other corner, and you couldn't see Chika anywhere.

You quickly put down the monitor and checked the lights, only to find a certain chicken at your door.

Leaping to the controls, you closed the door just as you saw a hint of movement from the animatronic.

Picking up the monitor to check on the cams, you saw many things. Most of the cams were dark, as they were moving, but you saw the golden bunny on the kitchen cam again.

He moved quickly towards the camera again, and you set the monitor down in a panic.

You shakily checked the lights one more time before going to the monitor. Freddy was still at your door, Bonnie was in the party room, and you still couldn't find Chika. You guessed she was in the kitchen, but you couldn't know for sure. You didn't want to _c_heck, afraid the golden bunny was still there.

You twisted around, looking in that space behind you for anything odd while using that time to stretch.

You quickly checked the lights, only to see both Chika and Bonnie at your doorstep. Slamming the buttons, you closed the door before either could get in.

Soon they left, which gave you a moment to relax.

_"clack clack clack"_

Foxy.

You forgot to check on Foxy.

He was running down the small hallway, his metal feet making clanking noises on the linoleum. You leapt towards the set of controls, only managing to close it right before he slammed into it.

He started knocking on the door, and you thought you heard a quiet whisper.

_"Come on, _. I be needin' a first mate~"_

It sounded eerie.

"Nonononono Foxy I'm good thanks"

You went back to watching the doors and the cameras.

When you looked at the cameras to see where they were, it was almost as if they had disappeared. They were all farther away from you.

It gave you time to relax, which you appreciated.

The next time you had looked at the clock, it was finally six a.m.

You made it. You were finally free of this hell called Freddy's.

Congratulations, _.

We're proud of you.


	9. Epilogue

You ran out of the pizzeria, anxious to get away from that place.

Outside you saw Mike's car. He had waited for you.

You leapt into his arms, almost to tears.

"You're safe now, _. I'm here. You're safe."

After that, Mike had driven you to his house so he could be with you.

He had taken care of you, as you were still a trembling mess from your shift. You could barely talk.

But you didn't need to.

He knew that all you needed was for him to stay with you. (It was pretty easy to tell, when he tried to move away you grabbed his waist and looked at him with puppy-dog eyes)

Aaaaannyways

You knew you would never be able to forget your experience at Fazbear's, but you didn't want to. You wanted to know why they did this, and how to help them.

You were determined.

* * *

**_Hi guys! I'm finally done! By the way, I am so sorry for any inconvenience caused by my stupidity while copy+pasting this from google docs to here. Aaaaaaaaanyways, there will be sequels, but I will be writing them only on my wattpad account, which is FriendlyPirateFox. Sorry 'bout that!_**

**_Hope you guys liked it!_**


End file.
